Love rockylocky!
by solo-canciones.96
Summary: la estrella mas conocida en el mundo esta por conocer a alguien que no lo conoce, y no solo eso... sino que no quiere conocerlo! natsume hyuuga tiene todo, fama, una chica distinta cada noche, un coche, viajes en el mundo y su gran amor... su banda de rock-pop. -DÉJAME IR A MI CASA AHORA! -No hasta que no admitas que soy sensacional! -nunca lo haré! -nunca digas nunca idiota!
1. Rockylocky 1

_**Cap 1- este rockylocky!**_

-**Natsume! te amo! natsume!- **escucho de la multitud enloquecida... pues, no me gusta escuchar la palabra "amor" en estos lugares, ya que solo aman una imagen publicitaria de mi, Natsume Hyuuga, baterista de la banda "Rockylocky".

No siempre fui baterista, cuando era joven trabajaba repartiendo diarios, limpiando autos y cosas comunes. Claro, era joven y solo quería dinero para salir a tomar helado, comprar golosinas e ir a jugar videojuegos en los salones de entretenimiento. en aquellos tiempos, jamas pensé en ser modelo, actor, cantante, escritor y baterista, solo soñaba con leer muchos mangas y adivinar que comeríamos a la noche.

Cuando tuve 16 años, mientras limpiaba un auto en el taller de mi padre, un representante de agencia de talentos dijo ver el "no se que" de mi figura. Mas tarde, me encontraba a mi mismo, vestido con ropa de verano, caminando en una pasarela de la gran ciudad. No tarde en hacerme popular por los medios del modelaje.

Mientras mi fama crecía, mis amigos se mostraban algo... "falsos". Es lógico, con el tiempo empece a llamar mas la atención, pero siempre dije que la fama no me cambiaría. Después de terminar los estudios. Mi manager y caza talento (prefiere que lo llame "Eri-nee"), me hizo pasar por muchas pasarelas hasta que me determine en una sola cosa, una banda.

Mespués de varias charlas largas con la agencia de talento, decidieron darme la oportunidad de practicar con la banda que haya elegido, pero con la condición que en dos meses a la formación del la banda, tengamos preparado un show, si los accionista aceptaban la banda, entonces nos promocionarían y podríamos crecer en la industria musical.

Ml principio costo mucho encontrar amigos que tocaran instrumentos, pero una vez que Ruka tomo el control de la guitarra, la situación se estabilizo. Gracias a conocernos perfectamente bien, pudimos coordinar a la perfección. Al poco tiempo de buscar miembros, encontramos a Tsubasa, el era un loco del bajo, pero vaya... era un loco profesional. Al final, encontramos al ultimo miembro para el grupo, el idiota primo de Tsubasa, Tono-bruto, él toca, prácticamente, el teclado con los ojos cerrados. Rara vez se puede sentir esa sensación de satisfacción al tocar en grupo, y este fue el caso desde la primer canción que tocamos.

Una vez organizados, al cerrar y abrir de ojos, estábamos en el top 1 de las radios, y a tan solo 2 años de nuestro debut, tanto como Ruka como yo fuimos convocados para actuar en varias películas y series. en cambio, Tsubasa y Tono decidieron negarse en la cuestión de actuación y enfocarse en su carrera como músicos y modelos.

En la actualidad cumplimos 5 años con nuestra banda y nos convocaron para ser una de las bandas del festival "la nueva emoción" que se brinda cada 4 años. En la trayectoria, nos hemos encontrado con obstáculos que claramente pasamos sin ningún esfuerzo, nuestra banda no es que jamas tuvo conflictos, pero siempre hablamos con sinceridad, ya que esta fue una de las reglas al conformarnos como banda.

Por lo general, nunca entramos por la entrada principal, los fans suelen dar miedo algunas ocasiones, pero para el festival, los idols deben caminar por la alfombra roja y como tradición sacarse fotos con alguna que otra fan locamente enamorada.

No existe la mas mínima posibilidad de que alguien no conozca las bandas que tocan en este festival, por eso, los artistas convocados suelen ser conocidos por todo el países y muchos países del mundo, solo la idea de que alguien no venga o vea el festival por televisión es imposible, ya que en este país, todos ven o van al gran festival "la nueva emoción". este año fue nuestro primer festival y no le temimos en lo mas mínimo al publico ni a las opiniones, por eso y por la confianza grupal, fuimos lo ganadores al premio "Gran aplauso" en este festival.

Una vez finalizado el festival hicimos conteo de perdidas, a Ruka se le perdió su "locky-púa" cuando una fan burlo la seguridad y salto sobre él, sospechamos que ella secuestro su púa, a Tsubasa le desapareció su orden de papas y su "jugosa" sandia, y nuestra conclusión mas lógica fue que uno de los artistas, o seguramente Tono-bruto, aprovecho la distracción de Tsubasa para comer sus alimentos, a Tono-bruto no le paso nada destinado a el, solo que alguien, posiblemente yo (claro que si!), le puso salsa extra-picante a las papas de tsubasa y al parecer el idiota de Tono, soltó fuego por boca, por las siguiente media hora. Lo que respecta a mi, me rompieron dos camisas al ser estirado por un grupo de fans locas y una baqueta que golpeo accidentalmente la cabeza de Tsubasa... pues la culpa fue de el por cabeza dura.

Como nueva meta, tenemos en vista el premio de mejor banda de pop, de hecho, esa siempre fue nuestra meta, solo que ahora estamos a nada de llegar.


	2. Rockylocky 2

**-Y... vivieron felices para siempre**- digo mientras levanto la vista del libro, para apreciar a mi hermano menor. Al ver que esta completamente dormido, abrasado a Bear, beso su frente- que sueñes bien, yô.

Mi vida es común, todas las mañanas me levanto para llevar a Yô al jardín y asisto a la escuela gastronómica, mas tarde, retiro a Yô, y vamos a la casa de Tobita... generalmente, vemos películas hasta cansarnos o por lo menos hasta que Yô se haya dormido, siempre cenamos allí. por ultimo, Tobita alza a Yô y nos acompaña hasta nuestro hogar... nunca se retira antes de posarlo en su cama, después de todo, vivo en el departamento de al lado. Yô despierta para abrazar a Bear, ese maldito oso, y luego me pide leerle un cuento.

Mi madre y padre trabajan en el exterior desde que empece a asistir la secundaria baja, en ese tiempo conocí a Tobita y al instante ambos conectamos. el primer mes fue difícil adaptarme, después de todo, me sentía sola, quería tener con quien hablar de mi día y preguntarle cuestiones que me preocupaban. Cuando estaba finalizando secundaria baja, mi madre volvió a casa con un bebe, Yô. mas tarde me entere que el bebe es hijo de mi madre con otra persona, y que mis padres se divorciaron, mi madre no se volvió a casar, pero nunca me habla del padre de Yô, temo que ya se la respuesta... seguramente su padre no sabe de su existencia. Aun así, cuando mi madre volvió al extranjero, ya me había acostumbrado a yô, mas de lo esperado. El divorcio de mis padres fue de mutuo acuerdo, y me hace feliz que aun sigan hablando, de hecho, mi padre me dijo que la situación entre ellos se aliviando después del divorcio y pudieron solucionar sus problemas y calmar ambos temperamentos, así mismo... Yô es como un hijo del corazón para mi padre, no es suyo pero los bebes no tienen la culpa de los errores de los grandes y le ha llegado a tomar aprecio, en una estadía temporal, mi padre conoció a Yô de dos años del ese entonces y dijo que eramos ambas gotas de agua, que le recuerda cuando yo era pequeña. En cuando la situación entre mis padre... se ven para llamarme y hablar sobre nosotros, me hace feliz recibir cartas ellos cada una semana y las llamadas diarias.

Con el tiempo, fui domando mi situación y sacando ventajas de vivir prácticamente sola. Cuando Tobita se presento, algo dentro de mi dijo "el es un gran chico!" y así fue, el me cuida como si fuera un hermano mayor, me ayudo a buscar respuestas para mis preguntas y me motivo a elegir que estudiar. Al principio, debo admitir, elegí ser chef porque quería pasar mas tiempo con Tobita, pero al final... fue mas fuerte que yo, se volvió mi pasión de día a día, si bien recién estoy en el primer año de cinco, la emoción me invade.

Los días que no tengo que ir a la escuela de gastronomía, suelo practicar mis recetas y dárselas de probar a Yô, Tobita y Sumire... generalmente me salen bien, pero cuando no, yô dice "No hambe" (cosa que no es cierto! Yô siempre tiene hambre), Tobita se come hasta el ultimo pedazo y me dice "me gusto mucho, pero aun así, espero mas de mi-chan!", a diferencia de Sumire, ella lo escupe y grita "para esto,hubiera cocinado yo!"

-**Mi-chan!- **grita Tobita mientras se acerca corriendo.

-**Tobi-kun!- **le respondo mientras lo abrazo, al verlo... mi sonrisa se acrecienta y me hace sentir cómoda, pero...

-**Mi-chan, te encuentras bien?- **pregunta mientras lo dejo de abrazar y camino mas rápido de lo habitual.

-**Ah, si! estaba... pensando en yô, recién lo dejo en el jardín... porque?- **pregunto mientras acelero el paso.

-**Estas muy... distante? enojada? cansada? o triste?- **pregunta tratando de averiguar mi estado.

La cuestión es que últimamente, he notado que Sumire y Tobita an estado muy juntos, de cierta manera siento que interrumpo algo y me pone de nervios. Sumire es una loca desquiciada, pero cuando esta con Tobita... es una loca desquiciada - mujer ruborizada... y esto me ha provocado algo de intriga, por ende, he decidido no estar tan pegada a Tobita hasta que su situación se defina. Aunque tenia que suponer que la distancia se iba a hacer notoria, desde hace una semana, ya no vamos a todas horas a la casa de Tobita, ni vamos y volvernos juntos a la escuela de gastronomía... ademas ya no camino junto a el, sino que prácticamente vuelo.

-**No, ninguna Tobi-kun, te lo aseguro... pero hablamos mas tarde, ahora me voy a preparar para entrar a la clase- **le digo mientras entro en la escuela, volteo para verlo, el queda mirándome algo anonadado, pero una vez encaminada por el pasillo de mi aula, no vuelvo a mirar hacia atrás.

-**Nee- **dice Yô al verme entrar mas tarde al jardín.

-**Yô!- **mientras me agacho para alzarlo y abrazarlo muy fuerte.

-**Azumi-san?- **me llama una voz detrás de mi.

-**Si? ah, hola **- digo al notar que es la madre de un compañero de Yô.-** sucede algo?**

-**No!, lo siento, es que quería preguntarte si puede venir Yô-san al cumpleaños de Erin... mi hijo- **dice mientras veo al niño que sostiene su mano.

**-Oh, claro, claro!... mmm, que día?-**

**-Mañana, es que quise hablar contigo antes, pero te marchabas muy rápido! lo siento.**

-**No! yo lo siento, es que estos días han sido muy complicados, pero bien, allí estará! quieres ir Yô?- **le pregunto a un Yô entusiasmado- entonces ira.

**-Gracias, un micro vendrá a por ellos aquí, al medio día, y os llevara a su casa, por eso necesito su dirección en un papel.-**

**-Claro- **digo mientras con la mano libre tomo la billetera de mi cartera, allí saco un papel con la dirección y mi numero de celular, siempre llevo uno por si pasa algo-

**-Genial! entonces nos vemos mañana!-**

En aquella tarde, pasamos de tienda en tienda para ver que regalo darle a un niño d años, al fin yo decidió comprar una pelota y me pidió comprarle una a el. Lo bueno es que nuestros padres nos mandaron el dinero del mes, y al fin pague las cuentas que faltaban.

El día llego, y Yô se fue feliz, claro, como no estarlo? el siempre es un niño alegre... en estos momentos es cuando tengo una tarde libre de diversión solitario.

"Venga! que hermoso día" me diría Tobita, pero en cambio, no puedo pensar en mucho mas que ir a ver una película o ver las ferias de artesanías de nuestro vecino.

Mientras me dirijo a casa, algo me avisa que es un día raro para tomar el camino corto, ya que hay muchos fotógrafos, y chicas alocadas hablando como maniáticas "**lo has visto? lo has logrado ver?", **mi mente se despeja una vez que camino varias cuadras. pero no duro mucho, ya que en la ultima cuadra de casa me encontré con la oscuridad absoluta de un golpe bien dado.

**Hola! mi nombre es soledad y bueno, primero quiero aclarar ahora que NO ME PERTENECE NINGUN PERSONAAJE DE GAKUEN ALICE! (obvio que no, pero aclarar no esta de mas)**

**Aunque la historia de ROCKYLOCKY si -.-**

**Bien, primero quiero agradecer por vuestra lectura, me encanta escribir y leer, pero hay veses que hacer ambas me estresa, y por eso les estoy completamente agradecida los que han empezado a leer esta historia medio loca.**

**Tambien quiero aclarar, la puse en clasificacion "T" pero no se que caminos siniestros tomara esta historia! jajaja, lo que les pido es que si se trauman, no me juzgen, leen esto bajo su resposabilidad (?**

**Les hablare de algo que me gusta... saben? uno de mis personajes favoritos de gakuen alice es Yô, lo amo y ame hasta el final, y por eso, pretendo... mas bien, deseo que tome un lugar muy importante en esta historia...**

**Algo muy importante que deba decirles es que... miren, mi computadora me odia y el word no anda, si ven falta de ortografia LO SIENTO!, es que no tengo autocorrector y lo corrijo a vista. ademas, tardo en subir historia asi que no se desesperen jajaja,**

**En fin, estos primeros dos capitulos hablaron sobre una descripcion rutinaria de ambos personajes y su caracter, espero que les guste y hasta la proxima mis rockylectores.**


	3. Rockylocky 3

Cap 3- un día común?

**-Ruru!- **grita Tsubasa mientras atraviesa el "LOCKY-BUS"

**-Q-que quieres?! ya te dije que no me llames así!- **trato de fingir enojo, pero mi voz falla y solo parece decir "Haz lo que quieras"

**-El Stripper dijo que te encargarías de la próxima canción, es decir... te toca escribirla?- **pregunta mientras agarra mi nueva guitarra y la aprecia con fascinación.

-**Tampoco le digas así a Natsume!- **respondo mientras logro sacar el cuaderno del estante sobre la cama desmontable de Tono-bruto.- **y si, me falta poco para completarla, pero... siento que le falta sentimiento a la letra, el ritmo es bueno, pero la letra se complica.**

Toma mi cuaderno y lo lee detenidamente-** Vaya, sera sensacional, un buen hit... aunque también creo que deberías cambiar algo la letra.**

Justo cuando creí que viajar en un bus personalizado de dos pisos con un gran estampado que dice "LOCKY-BUS-BUS" por mas de 2 días, era lo peor que podría pasarme, las cosas se salen de quicio.

**-Malas noticias!- **reproduce Natsume al salir de la cabina.- A** LOCKY BUS le falla el motor, Eri-nee ha ido a ver el motor, así que saldré un instante, esto es algo peligroso, ya que parece que las personas se percataron de nuestra presencia.**

**-Porque lo dices? por el ROCKY-BUS-BUS enorme que esta estampado en todo el micro, o porque nuestra esencia de estrellas es inevitablemente fuerte?-** pregunta Tono, al bajar del segundo piso.

**-O tal vez, tu elocuencia de publicar por TWITTER nuestra ubicación exacta hace media hora- **responde Natsume al dirigirse a la puerta.

**-Me gusta mas la idea de "nuestra esencia de estrellas es inevitablemente fuerte"- **dice entre risas Tsubasa.

Después de esperar un buen rato, decido salir a tomar aire, pero quien diría que me encontraría mas que aire?

Mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta al golpear a una joven con la puerta de 8 kilos justo en la cara, y peor aun, la joven se desmayo por el golpe.

**-Que ha sido ese r...- **pregunta Natsume mientras gira para ver la escena- **oh... rayos! Ruka!... que hablamos de matar gente?**

**-Yo... ella!... puerta! No la vi! es que estaba pensando en... nunca hablamos nada de matar gente!- **digo mientras tomo a la joven del brazo y la trato de parar, su cuerpo es ligero pero parece anestesiada... CLARO! si esta desmayada.

Natsume la toma entre sus brazos- **Es mejor que la llevemos adentro, no sera bueno si alguien la ve desmayada y con un golpe-**

Mientras abro la puerta para entrar, me encuentro con Tsubasa tratando de tocar un acordeón.

**- Es un buen momento para hablar de matar gente-** dice Natsume mientras entra al micro.

-**Que dem...- **dice al ver a la joven entre los brazos de Natsume.- **quien ha desmayado de amor a la pobre peque?- **dice mientras arma la cama de Tono.

**-No es lo que parece, Ruka no entiende que hay que desmayarlas de pasión y no de un golpe en la cara- **responde Natsume entre sonrisas.

**-Que mal Ruru!-**

**-Que te calles!- **le digo a Tsubasa mientras pienso en que debo hacer- **hielo!... hielo! debe haber un supermercado-**

**-Si, pero tu no iras, iré yo**- replica Eri, al sentir el alboroto- **ustedes, no pueden estar un día sin matar a alguien?**

**-Que nunca matamos a nadie!-** exclamo con nerviosismo.

-**Quiero papas Eri-nee-** pide Tsubasa-

**-Y yo una caja de Pocky´s de fresa.- **demanda Natsume.

**-Es que nadie piensa en la inconsciente?-** digo entre aullidos-

**-Claro, claro, pero no te olvides de mis papas Eri-nee.**

**-Ni de mis pocky´s.**

**-Y tu ruka? no quiere nada?- **pregunta Eri-nee en dirección a la puerta.

**-Paz? lo venderán en frasco o en kilo?- **le pregunto mientras toco el rostro de la chica inconsciente.

Después de pasar la tarde, todos estamos agotados, ya de por si, no dormimos realmente bien, pero ninguno descanso mas de dos horas la ultima vez que dormimos.

**"Eri-nee, que haremos si no despierta?"** escucho preguntar a Natsume, pero mis ojos pesan para poder estar atento a la respuesta.

Tal vez abra pasado una hora o inclusive menos, pero cuando despierto, Tsubasa se ríe como maniático y Tono esta prácticamente llorando de la risa. Trato de mirar para donde miran, y lo primero que veo me produce escalofríos.

La joven a despertado, y algo curioso sucedió, ella no sabe quienes somos, no sabe nada... nada de nuestra banda, eso parece que enojo a Natsume, y decidió jugarle una broma para que la joven nos recuerde como la banda mas pesada del condenado mundo.

Rl trato de besarla pero no sin antes reírse de la expresión de miedo de la joven, aun así cuando el estaba por fingir besarla ella hizo algo que toda banda enemiga quiso hacerle a Natsume desde los inicios de nuestro debut. Escuche a Natsume gritar después de ser tirado al suelo desde la cama de Tono, no sin antes un gran rodillazo en la ingle.

Ella se levanto de la cama y tomo mi guitarra.

**-Hirru!- **grito mientras estiro mi mano.

**-Vaya, ya le haz puesto nombre?-** dice al mismo tiempo Tono y Tsubasa.

**-Q-Q-... QUE QUIEREN? Dejenmen salir!**- grita la joven.

-**Perdón, fue mi culpa- **le digo mientras me acerco con las manos levantadas, temo por la corta vida de Hirru.- **veras, salí a tomar aire, pero cuando abrí la puerta, tu pasabas caminando distraída y te golpee... a Natsume le pareció bueno entrarte y ponerte hielo hasta que despertaras. Mi nombre es Ruka, y somos de la banda ROCKYLOCKY... te juro que es verdad! no queríamos hacerte daño!**

Ella me mira considerando la respuesta dada y le lanza una mirada asesina a Natsume.

**-Entonces porque...- **dice mientras baja la guitarra-

-**Era una buena broma- **responde Tsubasa- **veras peque, no nos encontramos seguido a personas que no conocen nuestra banda, es realmente extraño que haya alguien que no conozca al top 1 de música mas escuchadas. Natsume es un devoto al crecimiento nacional e internacional de nuestros hit´s y ahora es uno de los nominados al premio Sexyboy del año junto con Ruka. Eres la primera que no sabe nada de ningún miembro, entonces Natsume decidió hacerte una broma, para saber si estabas fingiendo no conocernos, pero la verdad, me agradas, haz hecho lo que todo medio publicitario masculino habría hecho.**

**-Chicos! ya anda el mot...-** dice Eri-nee mientras entra al micro- **Vaya vaya, Natsume, que se siente ser rechazado?- **bromea mientras ríe.

**-Cállate- **dice realmente enojado- tu! maldita lunares!- dice mientra se incorpora.

**-Lu...Lu-** dice la joven mientras empieza a poner colorada- **PERVERTIDO!- **grita mientras suelta la guitarra y toma las baquetas de Natsume. le logra lanzar una y tono estalla de la risa por la osadía de la joven mujer. Ella esta por lanzarle la otra baqueta hasta pero se detiene al mirar al reloj que tengo al lado.- Yôichi!- dice mientras se retira apretando la baqueta de Natsume, Tsubasa trata de alcanzarla pero se ríe al ver como ella sale corriendo empujando a Eri.

Natsume toma la baqueta que la joven le aventó y se ríe. Esto me produce nostalgia y me recuerda a Aoi... nadie a golpeado a Natsume ademas de Aoi, ella es su hermana apreciada, pero lo mas curioso es que ninguna mujer ha mirado a Natsume con el mismo odio que esa joven lo ha mirado. a diferencia de Tono y Tsubasa, logro casi leer la mente de Natsume, tanto como si fuera el.

**-No ira lejos**- dice Tono-bruto-** se ha olvidado su cartera.- **la toma y la abre-** vaya, tiene una llave, un celular, un cuaderno y un documento... acaso las mujeres no llevan maquillaje? o cosas por el estilo?**

**Bien, este capitulo personalmente me costo escribirlo pero me he divertido mucho haciéndolo!**

**díganme como lo van tomando! la verdad es que como dije en el anterior post... esta historia puede tomar muchos caminos y espero que sean de su agrado!**

**ahora les quiero agradecer por sus opiniones! me gustan leerlas! recién leí las del cap.1 y me motivaron a armar aun mejor la historia!... la verdad GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO! no saben como me emocionan! en serio! GRACIAS!**

**hasta el próximo post! LOCKYLECTORES!**

**SOLEDAD P:**


	4. Rockylocky 4

Cap. 4: Una canción para Yô?

Mientras salgo del auto bus de esos maniáticos, me dispongo a ubicarme en tiempo y espacio, pero al instante me di por enterada que el el bus se encontraba estacionado a una cuadra de casa.

Mi mente se nubla, Yô tuvo que haber llegado a casa hace media hora, pero se asustara al no verme!

Una vez en la puerta de casa, noto que no tengo mis pertenencias, como pude olvidarme de mi cartera?, sin darme cuenta, empiezo a sollozar, que diablos a sido este día? pensé que jamas vería a Yô ni Tobita, que jamas volvería a hablar con mis padres, que no podría confesarme al chico que me gusta... que nunca mas podría correr bajo la lluvia. Por el corto lapso en donde pensé que me habían secuestrado vi mi vida transcurrir como el viento. Miro enojada la baqueta y me sacudo cuando escucho una voz familiar detrás de mi

-**Mi-chan?- **dice Tobita mientras sale de su departamento.- **RAYOS! que te paso? estaba preocupado, vinieron a dejar a Yô y como no estabas lo recibí yo mismo.**

**-T-T-Tobi-kuuun!- **digo mientras lo abrazo-** Tuve miedo!**

-**Qu... Mikan...- **dice mientras me abraza y deja que me descargue.

Después de un rato llorando como loca en la puerta de Tobita, mi mente se relajo y supe que lo sucedido no era un sueño... fui secuestrada por una banda de músicos ladinos! desde el primero al ultimo!. Le explique lo sucedido a Tobita, omitiendo los gritos y el rodillazo, mientras tomaba una taza de café, me siento mas relajada al ver a Yô durmiendo en el sofá del frente.

**-Entonces... que banda era esa?- **pregunta intrigado.

**-... mmm, moshi moshi? o tal vez LockyMocky?... o tal vez Okidoki!- **digo mientras trato de recordar lo que decia el rubio negociable- mmm, o Rocky...-

**-Rockylocky?- **pregunta al instante, asiento, ya que posiblemente explique el nombre del micro "Rocky-bus-bus"- **no puede... en serio? Mi-chan! esa es una de las bandas mas escuchadas en el país!... Sumire me vuelve loco con ellos, es fanática hasta la médula. de hecho... es una de las lideres del club de fan nat-ru!**

-**Oh? pero... ya sabes Tobi-kun... yo no suelo escuchar música**- digo mientras me siento avergonzada por no saber quienes eran.- Da igual! espero no verlos mas! en la vida.

-**Claro, pero debes de volverlos a ver, o no?- **pregunta mientras termino mi café.-** por... tus cosas? tu celular? las llaves? tus documentos?! no te parecen importantes?**

**-Oh no! me había olvidado de eso... yo... rayos! pero lo de las llaves lo puedo solucionar mañana, cambio la cerradura, y hoy duermo con traba puesta!**

**-Como planeas entrar?-**

**-Bien, Naru tiene una copia de mis llaves, después de todo, el es como un padre.**

Lentamente recuerdo cuando habían pasado quince días de vivir sin mis padres, era una noche de tormenta y eran de esas que solo te permiten acostarte y llorar, pero nunca tuve tanto miedo, hasta que escuche que tocaban la puerta de mi casa... lagrimas salían de mis ojos, relámpagos sonaban y mi cuerpo se estremecía, "mami, papi... tengo miedo" pensaba mientras abría la puerta para encontrarme con el vecino del primer piso.

**-Hola Mi-chan!- **dice alegre- **tanto tiempo!**

**-mmm, que quiere?- **digo tratando hacerme tan fuerte.

-**Tu madre me Ha llamado, ella me ha dicho que le temes a las tormentas y me pidió que viniera a verte-**

**-No recuerdo que mi madre lo conocie...- **y un grito sale de mis labios cuando un trueno que raya el cielo, suena como si fuera el fin-

-**No me recuerdas porque eras muy pequeña, de hecho últimamente he estado hablando con tu madre, y he estado viendo si te encuentras bien, sabes? me recuerdas a Yuka cuando iba a secundaria.**

En ese tiempo no conocía a Tobita... y Narumi me cuido como un padre, desde entonces todas las tormentas terminan con un chocolate caliente y camas inflables en su casa, también con Yô. Recordar ese primer encuentro me causa risa, no sabia que alguien así podría ser amigo de mi madre, el es tan alocado, raro de ser, al principio recuerdo que hasta pensé que era mujer... pero Narumi es una persona especial... actualmente se caso con una joven maestra de matemática, naturalmente suele decirle "parece como si tuvieras la bola de cristal!" porque ella sabe todo, su nombre es Serena, y es realmente amable.

**-Naru!- **digo mientras golpeo la puerta-

**-Mi-chan?- **escucho del otro lado- **eres tu!- **mientras Serena abre la puerta y me abraza con fuerza.

-**Vine a por Narumi, el tiene una copia de mis llaves, sabrás... las he perdido- **digo mientras respondo al abrazo de serena-

-**Oh, Narumi siempre las deja aquí, por si algo sucede**- abre un cajón y allí me pasa las llaves-

**-Gracias! Espero que estén pasando bien, están de vacaciones, no?-** le digo a serena mientras me acerco a la puerta-

-**Si! estamos planeando una vacaciones, pero.. queríamos hablar contigo sobre esto, sabes que Narumi y yo te queremos mucho! y bien queríamos que tu y Yô nos acompañen un par de días... dentro de poco entraran en vacaciones ustedes también, no?**- al escuchar esto me emociono, pues claro, ellos siempre nos incluyen en sus planes de casados-

**-Claro... me encantaría!**

Después de la charla, decido ir al departamento antes de pedir a Tobita, entrar Yô. mas tarde, Yô se encontraba abrazando a bear y antes de dormir me pidió que le cantara una canción. Sonrió y pienso en una... pero no recuerdo ninguna, es decir, no suelo escuchar música... entonces recuerdo la canción que mi padre me cantaba antes de dormir.

**-Eres mi tesoro, mi dulce corazón, yo te quiero mucho, eso lo sabes. todas mis mañanas brillan por tu amor, tu sonrisa es muy dulce.. dulce como tu voz... papi te quiere mucho y mami también, siempre te querremos, tu nos haces bien...- **canto mientras noto como se duerme Yô.- **que descanses Yô.**

Me propongo a girar, pero veo una figura apoyada en la puerta del cuarto, mi corazón se acelera y me maldigo por no trabar la puerta.

**_Hola!**

**Bien, aca les traigo el capitulo 4! la verdad es que ultimamente leo los mensajes alentadores y me suben el animo de una manera que no tienen idea!... les queria agradecer a la nueva gente que esta leyendo esta historia!**

**Y contarles que bueno, hace un dia, mas o menos, subi el primer capitulo de GO YUKA! que es una nueva historia... esa historia tardara bastante, tengo planeado subir un cap. por semana. Asi que les invito a hecharle el ojo (?**

**Bien, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y tambien lo use para mostrar la sensibilidad de mikan... bien! espero que el proximo capitulo les guste tambien... supongo quue tardare entre 5 dias o una semana, ya que tengo finales en mi universidad!**

**P: contestando dudas!**

**Bien, a los personajes, solo le puse edad a Yô, que seria de cuatro añitos!**

**Si bien, NO decidi que edad ponerle a Mikan ni a Natsume (por ahora)... puedo decirles que Natsume le llevara entr años a Mikan, ya que su edad redondea de los 26 o 28 y la de Mikan a los 20 o 22 como maximo!**

**Hmmm... Yô es Yôichi, el niño de tres años en Gakuen alice, tiene el poder de las almas malignas y es compañero de natsume en la clase peligrosa, por lo general esta con Natsume o Ruka... aunque al final esta mas con Mikan, por eso me gusto ponerlo de hermano.**

**Y, a la ultima pregunta, quien golpeo a Mikan, fue Ruka, no Natsume, Natsume llego cuando Mikan estaba inconciente por el duro golpe que le dio Ruka**

**Bien! ahora me retiro y les deseo suerte en estos dias!**

**gracias mis Rockylectores!**

**Soledad P:**


	5. Rockylocky 5

Cap 5: Locuras.

Pasamos una hora debatiendo que hacer con las pertenencias de la tal "Azumi Mikan", pero parece que Natsume se las ha arreglado para hacer caso omiso "en dejarlo pasar" y en un dos por tres se bajo del micro y emprendió hacia la casa de la joven.

**-Que clase de persona lleva un papel con su dirección y numero de celular en una cartera?- **dice Tsubasa mientras come los Pocky´s de Natsume.- **acaso quiere que la acosen?.**

-**Sabes que te matara... lo sabes**- replica Tono mientras toma su bebida fresh- **es decir, el Stripper odia que le coman sus dulces.**

-**Ruru... porque no lo has acompañado?**- pregunta Tsubasa mientras deja la caja de pocky´s en la misma posición que la ha dejado natsume antes de salir, aunque todos sabemos que natsume se dara cuenta de la falta de sus pocky´s de una u otra manera.

**-Porque debería?- **respondo mientra abrazo a Hirru... tan solo pensar que la pudieron haber roto me dan ganas de llorar.

-**Porque natsume es un maniático... tiene la llave y la dirección de la casa de la joven que pateo su orgullo, y posiblemente la peque también sea una maniática patea gente lanza objetos...- **responde mirando por la ventana polarizada.- **si lo piensas, podrías alcanzarlo, ya que estamos a 10 cuadras aproximadamente, ademas, dentro de una hora aparcaremos al hotel "Aventura" con o sin el... y es mejor que estés con el, tu sabrías como llegar.**

Dejo la guitarra en su soporte y la observo... mi mente se traslada a la joven y me pregunto como una chica tan linda sea tan agresiva? o tal vez pensó que era de vida o muerte? rayos, no es lo que importa, lo importante es que natsume puede ser tan... arrogante y podría asustarla enserio y terminar en tragedia.

Rápidamente me pongo de pie y tomo la campera, gorra y anteojos de botella falsos para ocultar mi identidad. antes de saltar fuera del micro escucho un "Suerte" y me aventuro a las luces de la noche.e mpiezo caminando y sin darme cuenta estaba corriendo. no debo llamar la atención así que me pongo la capucha y empiezo a caminar lentamente.

Una vez en la calle de la joven, pienso en el numero de departamento y entro sin mas.

**-Hola jovencito!- **escucho detrás de mi-** Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero por seguridad... usted es una visita?**

**-Emmm...- **giro y me encuentro con un afeminado con pinta de extranjero.-** oh... mmm.. vengo de visita. Soy amigo de Azumi Mi...-**

**-MIKAN?! Mi hermosa Mikan?!- **dice el extraño hombre-** OH! ya veo!...- **mi guiña un ojo- **compórtate, eh! es casi mi hija... si le haces algo...**

**-No! no se preocupe! yo no...**

-**Mmmm, bien, ahora se debe encontrar libre porque Yô seguro se debe haber dormido, y después de todo paso la tarde en la casa de Tobita, su vecino del 2ro d.**

-**Gra- Gracias!- **le digo mientras me dispongo a subir al segundo piso.

**-Tu nombre?-** me pregunta-

**-Ru-Ruka!- **respondo.

**-Bien, ruka-kun, dile a mikan que Naru le manda un saludo, y que para mañana anuncian tormenta.- **dice mientras se da la vuelta y mira el correo.

Subo tan rápido como puedo, lo primero que veo es la puerta de un departamento abierto. sin pensarlo dos veces entro esperando lo peor, pero no me esperaba lo peor, sino una gran sonrisa al ver a natsume sentado en el sillón con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

-**Ruka**- dice natsume al verme.-

**-Q-que te paso?- **le digo entre risa... natsume? golpeado? en serio necesitare una foto.

-**Veras, entre... porque no escucho mis golpes y cuando entre a la habitación de donde provenía la voz, ella me golpeo con un dinosaurio de madera.**

Empiezo a reír muy fuerte, esto no me lo hubiera esperado por nada del mundo.

-**Vaya, otro intruso**- dice la joven mientras sale de una sala con una taza de un liquido verdoso.-**Ya veo, ninguno le han enseñado a tocar la puerta**.- Dice con cierto disgusto mientras le entrega la taza a natsume.- **Esto te calmara el dolor de cabeza.**

**-Perdón la intromisión, lo siento en verdad. es decir, me preocupe por si alguien descubría a Natsume y salí sin pensarlo**- digo mientras me agacho.- **pero parece que esta mejor de lo que pensé, es decir, un poco golpeado, pero bien.**

**-Es su culpa!, me asusto, estaba oscuro y el entro sin mas... que clase de gente entra a una casa con una llave que no es suya! es que los famosos son así de idiotas o solo este vino defectuoso? **

**-De... defectuoso?- **pregunta natsume con el rostro algo divertido-

-**Encima que un intruso entra a mi casa como si fuera la suya, también tengo que atenderlo después de golpearlo débilmente.**

**-D-Débilmente?! Casi me abres la cabeza con un dinosaurio mujer! uno que tal vez tu hermano utilice mañana para jugar! insensible.-**

-**Pues, no aguantas nada! ni me digas, idiota!**

**-Si te digo! esta cabecita es importante y vale millones, simplona!**

**-Simplona!? pues, a ti te derrota una mujer inofensiva! debilucho.**

**-Debilucho? Quien rayos te crees?! le gane al Gorilla Mark en una pelea promo a mano limpia!.. quien es debilucho!?- **sonrió al recordar a natsume enojarse y olvidarse el "a manos limpias" y lanzarle una silla por la cabeza a Gorilla Mark.

**-Pues tu!**

**-Fea!**

**-Oh no no no! TU! Feo y débil!**

Mi mente se queda completamente en blanco mientras ellos se gritan insultos mutuamente, de cierta manera logro sentirme mas relajado de lo que pensé que estaría, la atmósfera se siente ligera y por primera vez en un tiempo me siento tranquilo.

**-Onee...- **dice un pequeño mientras sale de un cuarto del frente, refregándose el rostro.

-**Yô...- **responde la joven mientras lo alza y el niño le habla en el oído.-**mmm... bien. El es Yôichi, mi hermano menor**- nos presenta al niño que se refriega los ojos miel-rojizo-

**-Hola Yô-san**- saludo al niño.

**-Lo siento, pero tienes que dormir yô, mañana es un día normal.- **normal... hace cuanto no vivo uno de esos días supuestamente normales?

**-... me vash a camtar?- **pregunta el niño... me produce una sonrisa, el niño hablaba igual que Aoi cuando estaba en jardín. Azumi asiente, pero eso no conforma al niño- **y ellosh tambem!**- dice como afirmación.

**-No Yô, ellos no son...-**

**-Claro, porque no? ademas así tu hermana conoce que es la buena música**- responde de inmediato natsume.

Se nota claramente que Azumi se encuentra impresionada, sus ojos se abren y se le dibuja una sonrisa inmensa, esto me produce un cosquilleo en el estomago, nunca había visto una sonrisa tan viva.

Mientras entramos al cuarto del niño, vemos fotos de la familia Azumi, y me recuerdan a muchas cosas, dentro de todos los recuerdo uno resalta mas que nada, Casa... tanto tiempo tocando y cantando... y cada vez menos tiempo para estar en familia.

Natsume se sienta en la punta de la cama y empieza a tararear nuestro hit mas lento y noto que me pide acompañamiento, el ambiente se pone raro, como si fuera algodón. Natsume mira al pequeño, pero cada vez que tiene un tiempo mira a la joven parada en la puerta.

El tiempo pasa y el niño se duerme. La joven se encuentra algo dispersa y Natsume nota que mas que dispercion es cansancio, pero la voz de ella rompe el pequeño silencio de todos.

**-Perdón por lo de antes, es solo que enserio pensé que me iban a secuestrar y estaba horrorizada...- **dice mientras sale de la habitación.

Natsume sonríe y puedo verlo ser honesto fuera de las cámaras, como cuando jóvenes -**Sabes, nos quedaremos un par de semanas en esta ciudad, haremos una fiesta y...- **trata de proponer mientras la sigue afuera.

Miro al niño por ultima vez y sonrió, ese niño me recuerda a Natsume de cierta manera a excepción de su pelo y sus ojos rojizos mas claros, siendo miel al mismo tiempo.

**Hola rockyloectores!**

**este es el nuevo cap, espero que les haya gustado, tengo una sorpresa mas adelante, mejor dicho, mikan tendra una sorpresa que la dejara estupefacta y no sabra que hacer P: estoy trabajando en eso tanto como puedo!**

**Bien, les queria contar que escribi un one-shot que no es "guay, que lindo e interesante!" pero tiene un moraleja. Se llama monster y los invito a echarle un ojazo (?**

**Bien, la verdad que no me ha estado yendo muy bien que digamos entonces busque como ser alegre (?- se, se... raro raro!- pero gracias a eso lo implemente un poco en el personaje de Natsume mas que en el de Mikan.**

**Otro tema, que tematicas de anime les gusta? yo... el actual anime que estoy viendo se llama "Brothers conflict" y me di cuenta que hay partes de Natsume, mas adelante, que se iguala con el comportamiento de algunos de los personajes masculinos. teniendo en cuenta que esos capitulos los escribi hace un mes o tres semanas y el anime lo estoy empezando a ver (voy por el 3 de 12 cap.), me sorprende hacia donde fue mi imaginacion jajaja. He conciderado que me gustan los animes de ese estilo, con diferencia que mi Mikan no tiene el caracter de una lechuga, sino que voy a tratar de dejar en claro que Mikan se hace respetar! odio los personajes femeninos sin caracter!**

**En fin, queria decirles tambien que, DONDE RAYOS ESTA HOTARU?! bien, ella esta por llegar, solo esperenla, hotaru no va a ser la hotaru que es en Gakuen alice... no puedo decirles mas!**

**Bien, por hoy mucha charla! Asi que los dejo con la lectura!**

**Hasta luego rockylectores!**

**Soledad P:**


	6. Rockylocky 6

Cap 6: Corazon roto.

Mi cuerpo se relaja una vez estoy en la cama, me siento cansada y como no estarlo? si despues de toco mi dia fue de fatal a extremadamente tranquilo?

Coloco el torso de mi mano sobre mis ojos y respiro con la boca, lentamente siento como mi cuerpo se queda adormecido, empezando con las piernas hasta mis manos. Mis ojos entre cerrados miran el techo de mi habitacion. Me siento tranquila al tener mis pertenencias conmigo, despues de todo, los presuntos secuestradores no eran mas que un grupo de gente que tal vez se preocuparon por dejarme inconciente. realmente no pensaba volverlos a ver, pero no fue asi, despues de todo, el tal "Natsume" vino a traerme mis pertenencias, no sin antes darle un buen golpe que casi lo desmaya.

Antes de irse me invito a una fiesta, pero yo trate de decirle que no iria, aun asi insistio y se llevo mi tarjeta con mi numero de celular. Despues que atravesaron la puerta, pretendi hacer como si nada huriera pasado.

Una semana despues

-**Mi-kan!- **dice kokoro mientras se sienta al lado de mi en la clase de ingredientes del oriente.

-**Koko-kun**- le digo mientras me sonrojo. como no hacerlo? despues de todo, el es chico que me gusta desde que iniciamos las clases.

**-Sabes? estuve pensando si a la salida podriamos... tomar algo, ya sabes**- me invita casualmente. No solo me quedo paralizada sino que lo miro pensando si fue real**- Lo tomare como un si**.- responde si esperar una respuesta clara de mi parte.

Despues de eso, mi ya poca concentracion se redujo a nada... el me invito a tomar algo!. desde que empece con esto de la cocina, mi meta ha sido tratar de ser la mejor, pero un dia, mientras me retiraba tarde, pase por al frente del aula principal y alli lo vi, kokoro-kun tenia leves quemaduras y cortadas, pero no se rendia con aquel plato que le habia dado guerra. Para el, no es solo esforzarse por algo, sino que tambien se une en sentimiento con lo que desea hacer, eso me anima y alegra, es por eso que me he enamorado perdidamente de el, aunque supe desde el principio que el no me veia con esos ojos.

Una vez las clases terminaron, me relaje y decidi ir tan tranquila como pudiese. le pediria a Tobi-kun que retirara y cuidase por 10 minutos a Yô, que claramente estaria feliz, ya que hoy es martes de pastel.

**-Mi-chan**- dice kokoro mientras camina hacia mi.

Mi mente se alborota y hay veces que siento que el tiene la capacidad de leerla, ya que suele saber que estoy pensando la gran mayoria de las veces (NOTA: CLARO CLARO!). Pero una vez que nos sentamos en el cafe, trato de estar lo mas pasiva que puedo, a los hombres... que les gusta? Creo que tal vez les gustan las mujeres tranquilas, delicadas y felices... y lo unico que tengo de esas tres cualidades es la felicidad... que esta bastante escasa.

-**Mikan**- dice mientras bebo mi chocolate caliente.- **hay algo que deseo desde un tiempo... yo...-**

**-Espera!- **digo mientras mi corazon se acelera y siento sonar mi celular.-** H-hola?- **pregunto con las manos temblorosas.

-**Hola-** dice una voz familiar- **Soy yo... a que no sabes... te estoy viendo en este momento**.

**-Nat... espera... que?- **digo mientras miro para los costados.

**-Estoy en el mismo bar, pero en el segundo piso**- dice mientras miro desde afuera. Mi posicion es sentada en las mesas de la calle y puedo ver el segundo piso donde un sujeto con anteojos de sol y un sombrero de pescador me esta saludando con la mano.

**-T...TU!- **grito y me averguenzo al ver a kokoro reirse por mi expresion.-** estoy en algo importante, ahora no puedo hablar- **escucho que el trata decirme algo pero cuelgo y miro a kokoro.

**-Estas bien?- **pregunta con una sonrisa-

**-Si! no es nada, de que estabamos hablando?- **le digo para continuar la charla.

-**Bien, yo... te decia**- pero mi concentracion no se encuentra al cien por ciento, miro asi arriba y veo al idiota de natsume mirarme fijamente, puedo sentirlo pese a sus anteojos de sol.-** Mikan... me gusta alguien.**

Cuando escucho esto, lo miro y le presto atencion solo a el... si, esa persona sere yo? estoy casi segura que es cierto- qu-quien?

-**Es dificil decirlo. pero bien... aqui va!- **dice en una voz ronca- **Es Momo... ella realmente me gusta y tu eres su buen amiga... se que podri...-**

**-Lo siento kokoro...- **digo... mi mente esta dispersa, no se como deberia actuar, entonces no lo hare. Siento como si en una situacion, me hubiera atropellado, no solo un colectido, sino que despues paso una motocicleta, un camion de ladrillos y un recolector de autos multados. Tomo mi celular y me levanto- **Ten... tengo algo urguente que hacer.**

-**No hay problema... me lo hubieras dicho antes**- dice, claro, lo hubiera dicho antes, solo que antes no tenia ganas de sacudir la mesa y llorar un dia entero como para hacer las cataratas mikan.

Me doy vuelta y camino rapido, tanto que no se en realidad donde estoy yendo. Me detengo en un paseo de compras y me siento en un banco, tomo mi cabeza con mi manos y me quedo alli un par de minutos, no deseo ver a nadie... Momo? en serio? momo! ella es una chica sin remedio... "Momo!" grito sin darme cuenta que estoy atratayendo la mirada de la gente. Es increible, hay veces que kokoro sabe leer mi mente, pero hoy me a roto algo mucho mas importante.

**-Hola presiosa**- me dicen al lado mio- Sabes**? estaba pensando que el dia es lindo pero tu... estas mejor**- miro el cielo y esta nublado, acaso es un tarado?- **quieres tomar algo?.**

Lo miro, un idiota de secundaria alta, que quiere ligar con cualquier persona indefensa... los odios-** Lo siento. no voy con desconocidos.**

**-Es solo un momento, primor-** dice mientras toma mi muñeca a la fuerza y forcegeo-

**-Es que eres idiota? he dicho que no!- **mientras tiro con fuerza de su agarre, pero no pude desaserme de el.

**-Acaso, no escuchaste a la dama?- **dice una voz familiar detras del tipo- esfumate. ella es mi presa.

El tipo se gira y de la nada, parece asustarse y se retira. no se que sucedio, no logro entenderlo.

**-Estas bien? pense que eras mas fuerte**- dice el joven con anteojos de sol y una sonrisa picara.

**-Yo... gracias- **le digo mientras cierro los ojos.

**-Dilo con mi nombre**- me ordena y me averguenzo-

**-Po-por... porque?!- **le grito

**-Porque eres mi presa**- dice sin mas.

**-Que? No te equivoques!, te agradezco por lo que hiciste, pero no soy nada tuyo.**

Se baja los anteojos hasta la punta de la nariz y sonrie maliciosamente. Esta situacion deberia incomodarme, pero es todo lo contrario, empiezo a olvidar la angustia. El toma mi coleta y acerca su cara a la mia. cierro los ojos, "que va a hacer? me siento muy debil" pienso, pero no quiero que haga nada, no se lo permitire y cuando los abro el tiene su frente pegada con la mia. Me sonrojo al ver su leve sonrisa y es cuando me siento realmente demasiado debil y el retrocede.

**-Tienes la cabeza volando de fiebre-** me reprocha-

De la nada siento la perdida de fuerza absoluta y natsume toma mi mano parando un auto de servicio privado. me sube y se sube despues de mi, dice la direccion de mi casa y apoya mi cabeza en su regaso, es cuando deberia empujarlo por meterse en mi vida, pero no puedo... hoy me siento completamente vulnerable.

**Que les parecio? este capitulo lo use para desarrollar algo de relacion :O**

**A medida que re leo lo que escribo, voy agregandole informacion o sacando cosas que creo que no me sirven... desde el primer capitulo hasta este, el seis, he editado al rededor de diez veces los textos que siguen y las situaciones van cambiando.**

**No les voy a decir mucho mas que... nada, ahora esperen el proximo capitulo! ÑAKAÑAKA -sufraaan, naaa, mentira!-**

**Les dejo y les deseo suerte mis lindos Rockylectores!**

**Soledad P:**


	7. Rockylocky 7

Cap 7: **Peligrosa**

No puedo evitarlo, soy todo un sentimental, cada cosa que veo tiene un significado especial para nuestra banda, desde las púas de Ruru, hasta los cigarrillos de Tono, desde las baquetas de Natsume, hasta los anteojos extravagantes de Eri-nee.

Todavía recuerdo cuando caminaba por la azotea de nuestro antiguo secundario, allí conocí a Ruka, el estaba tirado en el piso tocando la guitarra, sus ojos estaban cerrados y respiraba la atmósfera lluviosa, como si fuera uno mismo con su guitarra, y era así como me sentía con mi bajo.

Después de ese primer contacto, nunca supuse que podríamos volvernos una banda, mas porque Ruka siempre estaba con un sociopata como Natsume Hyuuga. pero con el tiempo, Ruka y yo hablábamos mas que nada, hasta tocábamos música,.. junto con Tono, mi primo.

Un día volvió Natsume de sus giras y al otro, nos arrastro con el hasta el fin del mundo, el no era tan idiota como pensaba, no era superficial ni un interesado, el era solo Natsume, en frente las cámaras era el que menos hablaba y el que mas aplaudían, fuera de ellas era el sádico que conocemos, ese que ama pelear con nosotros, pero ama aun mas la música que tocamos desde el mas fondo de nuestras almas, mas que cualquier otra cosa.

Todos nosotros hemos hecho logros personales, desde volvernos en artistas consagrados a expandir nuestros horizontes en la industrias del espectáculo y otros.

-**Tsubasa.- **me llama Tono mientras sale de la habitación SPA.- **quería preguntarte sobre Misaki... haz hablado con ella hoy?-**

**-Claro, y le prometí hacerlo mas tarde, porque?**

**-Pues... dile a tu prometida, si podría decirle a Nobara que prepare helado para cuando volvamos al pueblo... diablos, si que extraño uno de aquellos exquisitos...-** es interrumpido por el tema acústico de Rockylocky del celular.

**-Hola?... ohh! esa mujer esta en malas condiciones siempre?!- **dice tono mientras se ríe- **oh... vaya! pero ya sabes, el se fue de viaje a estados unidos... pues, la hermana! ella es también una especialista en medicina... claro, no, bien! Ruka esta en camino entonces? esta bien, allí vamos, tengo que llamarla primero y luego a Eri-nee para avisarle que vamos en camino a la casa de la pequeña maniática no fan...**

Una vez corta suspira fuerte y me mira en una media sonrisa- Ya ves, parece que Natsume dio su primer paso para ganar la apuesta, pero algo salio mal y la peque maniática se descompuso.

**-Vaya, ya veo, no me sorprende que Natsume haya dado el paso, es decir, nos queda al rededor de cuatro semanas para irnos a nuestro pueblo y de allí hacer una gira por el continente Europeo. La chica no muestra signos de interés, aunque Natsume sea famoso, parece que encontró a su aguja en el pajar y lo ha pinchado tanto que ha obsesionado al idiota.**

Tono se ríe y toma el teléfono, llama a la hija de Eri-nee para pedirle que asista a la joven, claro, después de prometer que nos podrá sacar fotos para luego extorsionarnos como siempre. Mas tarde estábamos en un auto que nos presto el hotel y a poco de llegar a la casa de la joven en cuestión.

**-Sabes, no se si Natsume ganara la apuesta, pero parece que se la ha tomado personal, es decir, ya sabes... la apuesta es lograr que la joven le diga "Te amo Natsume" antes de que partamos al pueblo, por lo general no le afecta a Natsume ... bah, en realidad odia esa palabra si no viene de su familia. Pero esta vez, el esta allí, queriendo ganarse la palabra. O esta vez va en serio o en serio no quiere perder y vestirse de león en el primer concierto de la gira.**

-**Supongo que es masoquista y le debe gustar las mujeres agresivas...- **dice tomo mientras se estaciona- **aun así, no quiero ser pesimista,pero no durara, es decir, Natsume es un gato callejero, cualquier techo le viene bien. Hasta hoy a la mañana tenia a luna en sus sabanas.**

El tiene razón, si bien recuerdo, siempre... pero siempre Ruka termina echando a las jóvenes que juran amar a Natsume del RockyLocky bus por la mañana... después de pasar toda la noche, y hoy no fue una excepción. pero la joven mas insistente de Japón es Luna... ella es imposible despegarla... después de todo Luna esta loca por Natsume y vive rastreandonos sea donde sea, el le dice que es solo un juego y que nunca habrá posibilidad para ella, pero aun así, nunca se va por sus propios medios.

Una vez llegamos al departamento, tocamos y nos abrió un joven con ojos verdes y pelo rubio despeinado.

-**H-hola! ustedes deben ser los que faltan**- dice mientras se reverencia y nosotros lo seguimos- **Mi nombre es Tobita y soy casi como el hermano de Mi-chan.**

Al fin dentro de la casa de la joven, encontramos a Ruka sentado en el sillón con un crió en las piernas, un hombre con aparecía de extranjero y una niña con pelo verdoso y realmente ruborizada apretando su vestido con sus puños.

-**Un gusto**- decimos al entrar, Ruka sonríe y el niño nos mira enojado. el extranjero se levanta y se detiene al frente nuestro prácticamente analizando cada pelo.- **l-lo siento?**

El extranjero nos abraza **- Mas amigos de Mi-chan!- **este tío actúa mejor que Natsume y Ruka... o tal vez es así de afeminado...

La joven que esta sentada, se levanta aun mas roja de lo que estaba y se dirige al joven que nos abrio la puerta, para esconder su rostro en el pecho del tal Tobita y dar gritos de **"MALDITA AFORTUNADA! LA CONDENO!"**

-**Disculpa pero te dejamos un dia en la calle con Natsume y vuelves con un hijo? **- le pregunto a Ruka, a lo que responde **"claro que no, Sombrita! Es el hermano de Azumi-san**" , sonrió al verlo rojo y ansioso- **ella vino?**

**-Si, la esta revisando y al parecer esta todo en perfecto estado, solo le dio un ataque de nervios y algo de estrés... por alguna que otra situación**.

Al decir esto recuerdo la semana pasada y me rio entre dientes, acaso el estrés se lo provocamos nosotros?.

-**Oigan, sombritas... Tono-Bruto**- dice Natsume al salir de un cuarto cercano a la puerta de salida.

-**Como esta Mikan!?- **Reclama el extranjero que ahora se nota que su lenguaje es nativo de nuestro país.

-**Esta bien, solo estrés, nada seria, debería reposar un día o dos, después estará como nueva**- responde la joven que sale del cuarto.-** lo siguiente es...- **se aclara la garganta y sus ojos se ponen de un violeta especial- **USTEDES IDIOTAS DE REMATE!- **dice cambiando su voz tranquila a una aguda- **SE QUE TUVIERON QUE VER CON ESTO, SINO NUNCA HUBIERAN LLAMADO!**

Sus ojos violetas transporta un escalofrió por nuestras columnas, ella es realmente una mujer peligrosa cuando se enoja.

**-Ho-Hotaru! no los trates así, hija...**- Trata de detenerla Eri-nee mientras sale con una toalla en las manos del que parece el cuarto de baño.

Aunque en segundos retrocede y dice "**solo decía..." **posteriormente a que Hotaru lo mirara con los ojos que pide fusilamiento.

-**En fin, no es nada grave, como dije, en algún momento... se sentirá en buen estado si es que descansa, por eso... ustedes idiotas, mantengansen lo mas lejos de ella.**

**-IDOTAS!- **grita el niño en las piernas de Ruka-

-**Bien dicho**- dice Hotaru mientras cambia su temperamento de fría a dulce con el pequeño niño.

Después de una hora en la casa Azumi, la gran mayoría se fueron bastante llenos, ya que la heladera estaba llena de dulces de muestra, todos comimos mucho y luego prometimos pagar los ingredientes, pero al fin no aceptaron una paga, eran dulces que ya había entregado a su escuela de gastronomía y quedaban en la heladera.

Primero se fue la pareja aunque Tobita-kun (nos pidió que lo llamáramos así) volvió unos minutos después... la novia al parecer era fan nuestra, de hecho una grande fan, pero Tobita-kun la sentencio a portarse bien por la salud de la peque. Después vino una mujer a visitar a la peque y luego se llevo al tal Narumi, que estaba loco por ver a Mikan bien. Mas tarde, Hotaru y Eri-nee se fueron al hotel para entablar una conversación que terminara en la posible muerte psicológica de Eri-nee.

Tan solo eramos la banda, el hermanito de la peque y Tobita-kun, pero se hizo tarde y no resistí tanto, por eso tanto Tono y yo no retiramos, no sin antes pasar a ver a la joven. Al entrar a su cuarto, todo olía a Natsume, es raro, al parecer Natsume llevo mucho tiempo aquí dentro, ella estaba dormida, pero aun así nos despedimos. su cuarto es el de una otaku, mangas por los estantes, juegos de toda consola y estaba todo realmente acomodado, ella tenia una pizca pequeña de algo femenina, tal vez solo su cuerpo en realidad, pero su cuarto era un cuarto unisex, mas para hombre que para mujer... Rara mujer.

Una vez nos fuimos, note esa cara complacida de Natsume, claro, como no va a estarlo, después de todo decidió quedarse en la casa de la peque. el va a ganar la apuesta como sea, pero no creo que pueda borrarse como si nada, esta joven es bien cuidada por la gente que la aprecia y hasta parece que Ruka estaba preocupado por ella.

Cuando abro la puerta para entrar al Rocky-bus e ir por mis púas, allí me encuentro con una persona inesperada.

**-Hola, Tsu...- **dice la pelirroja-

-**Hachiko...- **digo con claro disgusto mientras recuerdo lo dicho por Eri-nee... "si la ven deben de..."- **hoy Natsume no vendrá aquí-** le respondo mientras tomo la caja de bajo del escritorio y trato actuar normal.

-**Oh rayos, viaje tanto para nada... veras... bien, hoy me encuentro predispuesta para todo... no querrás...**

-**Lo siento, pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer**- respondo antes de saltar fuera de sus garras. Me dirijo a la entrada del hotel y le digo al guardia- **Hay una intrusa en nuestro micro, acaso este lugar no hay buena seguridad? Esa mujer es peligrosa.- **digo mientras el sujeto toma su radio y llama un equipo de seguridad.

**Hola gente!**

**Tengo un aviso RE IMPORTANTE!... bien, voy a dejar de escribir esta historia, porque... nah, mentira! jajaja, en realidad... la voy a suspender hasta nuevo aviso!**

**Ah, tampoco!, bromita bromita!**

**Esta va en serio, verán, leí el cap 6 de esta historia y casi me muero por la falta de ortografía! no tienen ni idea, casi me sangran los ojos! jajaja, entonces... lo que en realidad quería decir es que necesito que alguien que quiera cooperar para la corrección de mis textos... y si me ayuda con un aporte a la historia seria genial también! la cuestión es esa y la solución es que... bueno, en el próximo capitulo voy a poner una cuenta de Facebook creada, ya que me gustaría hablar con ustedes! es decir, con personas que tienen mi mismo gusto o que por lo menos compartimos ese sentimiento con los mangas/animes.**

**La persona que busco debe ser buena en entendimiento, osea, que sea facil de hablar, jajaja yo soy un tronco por eso necesito a alguien fiable.**

**En fin, ese era mi super anuncio Rockylectores!**

**Otra cosa! tarde en subir este capitulo porque me entro un super viruz al la computadora (comico, 53 archivos dañados! casi muero al pensar que algun texto se hubiera borrado!). En fin! Les agradezco que lean esta historia, la quiero hacer larga y para un buen rato. Así que gracias por leer!**

**Soledad P: **


	8. Rockylocky 8

**Cap 8: mi infierno personal**

Los días pasaron, y al fin pude recuperarme de ese estado en cual me dejo débil, mi corazón estaba rebosando de alegría, después de todo, las personas que me amaban estaban allí, cuidándome. Tan solo saber que detrás de aquella puerta que separaba mi habitación de la sala de estar habían personas que se preocuparon por mi... hace que mi corazón palpite de felicidad.

Por un extraño motivo, mi cabeza se encendía al ver mi celular sonar, nunca en la vida hubiera siquiera imaginado hablar con gente que esta en las estrellas mas importantes de Japon.

Miro el mensaje que he recibido y sonrió al ver que era Ruka y sus preguntas habituales, **"Como te sientes? estas bien? descansaste como es debido?"... **y mis respuestas son automáticas "**Me siento y estoy perfectamente bien! y tu?... Mira quien habla de descansar!"**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que los conocí de la manera mas errada que haya podido conocer a alguien, sonrió al recordar esa escena, aquella escena que me había angustiado y hecho llorar, ahora no es mas que un recuerdo tragi-comico que pasa por mi cabeza.

Doy un salto del sillón al ver que mi celular suena y es una llamada de Natsume, ese idiota engreído que no solo me llamo presa, sino que las dos noches que estuve en cama, el sugirió que dormiría mas caliente si lo dejara acostarse en mi cama conmigo.

**-H...- **respiro hondo y me sonrojo- **Hola!-** grito queriendo sacar esas palabras de mi garganta.

**-Ya lo se, ya me amas... por eso te cuesta hablar conmigo-** Dice el muy engreído.

**-Claro que no! idiota! es solo que estaba ocupada... idiota!... Idiota!-** digo mientras apoyo mi mano en la cara.

**-Claro, como digas**- Responde entre un suspiro.

**-Claro... Como digo!-** le afirmo.

**-Claro, como digas-** repite.

-**Has llamado para esto? o acaso ya no puedes vivir son mi voz y por eso necesitas escucharme?- **digo entre risas al sentirme de sienta manera mas aliviada.

Me sorprende al escuchar la respiración del otro lado de la linea y al instante me avergüenzo al decir algo tan raro a alguien tan raro.

**-Pues, no...- **dice mientras noto que mordía la lapicero que sostuve desde un buen tiempo.- **Esta noche es la fiesta de la cual te he hablado y pasare por ti en seis horas.**

Me distraigo al notar lo decidido que estaba... quien le dijo que yo iría?-

-**No he dicho que iría**- digo haciéndole caso a mi subconsciente.

**-Pues, a mi que me dices... vendrás igual, aunque deba entrar a tu casa y arrastrarte al auto donde no te asegurare tu protección con respecto a mi...**

Me paralizo y doy un grito ahogado, claramente el lo escucho ya que siento esa pequeña risa que proviene del otro lado de la linea.

**-A las diez-** digo mientras miro mi reloj.

Esa tarde no solo no me concentre, sino que el tiempo huyo entre mis dedos como arena de playa.

**-Estaremos bien...- **dice Tobita mientras me abraza- **Nunca sales y esto tal vez te hará bien.**

**-Yô... quería que viniera, pero es obvio que no es hora para el... Aun asi...**

**-Estaremos bien!-** repite Tobita entre risas.- **diviértete...**

Miro atrás antes de bajar ha recibir a Natsume.

**-Vaya, vaya- **dice mientras toma mi mano y me acerca a el... esto me incomoda de una manera que no había sentido antes, suelo ser yo quien abraza y toma la mano de la gente, pero en este caso... mi mente me juega falsos recuerdos "Eres mi presa" rebota una y otra vez dentro de mi, como una pelota de voley.- **Acaso, usted señorita, ha visto a Mikan?- **dice entre una sonrisa y aquellos ojos cálidos.

Me sonrojo y pienso que realmente debo verme como una idiota- idiota... idiota- le digo mientras pongo una mano en mi mejilla, siento un fuego que nos rodea y podría jurar que el es quien lo provoca (NOTA: JAJAJA, NO ME DIGAS (? ).

Una vez en el auto, mi mente se distrae y el viaje se hace realmente ligero, Natsume no habla mas de lo necesario y eso me hace sentirme normal otra vez, antes de llegar me pregunta si deseo bailar el ultimo baile con el y acepto, pues es el quien me ha invitado a la fiesta en primer lugar. Cuando al fin llegamos, mi incomodidad volvió al ser rodeados por fanáticos, amigos y mas clasificaciones de personas que adoran al idiota de Natsume, en cuestión de segundos, termine alejada de el y no solo eso, sino que perdida en la multitud en una fiesta que no hay posibilidad que conozca a nadie.

**-Oye!-** escucho detrás de mi- **eres idiota? te pedí una copa de...- **dice un joven con el pelo grisáceo.

Desde que empece a estudiar, las personas que son nuestros clientes... siempre tendrán la razón, pero mi carácter se sale de quicio al ver como el cliente trata mal a un empleado, es que... pidiendo lo mismo de una manera mas educada no funcionaria para el idiota que esta regañando al empleado como si fuera basura inservible.

**-Oye, para!-** le digo sin pensar, miro la copa y la tomo, luego miro al idiota frente a mi- **Esto es exactamente lo que usted a pedido, sino... **-miro al empleado**- podrías traer de la botella que has servido en esta copa**?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Un rato después, el joven vuelve y le muestra la etiqueta de la botella, el idiota del cliente nota que es lo que había pedido, pero aun así dice que tiene un sabor diferente a lo que lo había probado, aun así conserva su arrogancia y su ego lo respalda.

Al estar allí, note que me había olvidado de que me perdí en una fiesta donde no conocía a nadie.

**-Eres una arrogante**- dice el joven de pelo grisáceo mientras noto que el joven empleado se había retirado aliviado.

-**Arrogante?- **digo levantando mi ceja- **habla el burro de orejas**.

**-A caso no sabes quien soy?-**

-**Debería de importarme**?- respondo realmente transformando mi aura en una que podría incendiar el lugar entero.

**-Pues claro, soy Kuchi**- dice mientra apoya la mano en su barbilla-** El solista numero uno del ranking "HE".**

**-Debería importarme?- **vuelvo a preguntar a recordar al idiota de Natsume, pues... al parecer he encontrado a su par.

De repente, el idiota se rie en frente de mi y realmente de desorienta.

-**Que jovencita interesante**- dice entre dientes mientras estira su mano- **Mi nombre artístico es Kuchi, parece que tienes una imagen negativa de mi, verdad?- **su gesto de cierta mantera me relaja- **No, suelo ser asi, pero estas fiestas me molestan lo suficiente como para enfadarme de este modo- **y logro notar un grado de verdad al verlo sonreír sinceramente.

Miro su mano y siento confianza- **Mi nombre es Azumi Mikan- **Respondo de inmediato- **Lo siento por haberte dado una impresión arrogante- **Digo mientras avanzando mi cuerpo detrás a adelante.

La situación se ablanda y logro notar que ese idiota que me encontré hace un instante, no existe en realidad, si bien se comporto como un imbécil, su personalidad parece no ser así, siento que es un libro abierto y eso me hace sentirme tranquila.

**-Vaya, conque eres invitada de Rockylocky... eso es sorprendente, después de todo eres amiga de mi rival**.- dice mientras me ofrece otra copa de licor.

**-Rival?- **pregunto mientras tomo la copa con cuidado.

**-Claro, somos rivales en el entorno del premio Sexyboy y en el ámbito actoral-** responde con naturalidad-** en realidad, mis rivales son Hyuuga y Nogi, por el hecho que con ellos es la competencia. ademas nuestras productoras también son rivales con respecto a sus talentos.**

-**Oh... mmmm**- digo mientras miro la multitud de gente- **pero es raro que no estés rodeado de gente en este instante-**

El sonríe y mira la multitud-** Es porque mi manager se ocupa de eso- **dice entre sonrisas. Pues ahora es cuando noto al gorila que esta parado en frente nuestro observándonos y alejando a toda persona que se acerca.

**-Como es posible que tu y yo estemos habland...-**

**-Es porque te metiste sin que mi manager se diera cuenta, ademas... no sabia quien eras y me lanzaste una mirada asesina- **escucho su risa y me sonrojo, desde que empece a hablar con el, no habia notado que tan bella persona era. Sus ojos con distintos, uno azul marino y el otro verde naturaleza, su cabello era gris pero no de aquel ceniza, sino un gris nublado, ese hombre frente a mi era una vista a escenarios geográficos, era un escenario natural.**- ademas, aun así, no se acercan tantas personas porque la fiesta es para el lanzamiento del nuevo sencillo de RyLy**- dice mientras da un sorbo a su bebida.

-**RyLy?- **pregunto perdida.

**-RockyLocky, en la industria los llamamos RyLy.**

**-Pero si es su lanzamiento, porque tu estas aquí? no eres su rival?- **pregunto al caer en cuenta.

-**Pues, aun así, los potenciales rivales, como los empresarios, y algunos fan, los mas importantes, son invitados a estos eventos de las bandas para observar la competitividad, aun así, no aceptar ver el trabajo de un rival, es una descortecia**- responde suavemente.

-**Oh, ya veo**- digo mientras entiendo.

**-Aun así, en esta noche, habrán varias demostraciones de otros cantantes, aunque todo gire en torno a RyLy.**

**-Y tu?- **pregunto.

**-Si cantare?- **se asombra y yo asiento- **Pues, me lo han pedido, pero no estoy seguro, aunque aun así, ahora mismo deseo que me escuches**- dice.

Me sobre-exalto al escuchar algo tan inesperado. parpadeo y veo su sonrisa- **es... esto...- **digo mientras trato de ordenar las palabras.

-**tu me escucharías?- **pregunta mientras se acerca a mi. La atmósfera cambia y siento ese coqueteo calentar mis mejillas, solo asiento y lo veo prácticamente desvanecer-** Ya vuelvo**.

Me quedo parada y no logro entender porque se ha ido, aun así, es la primera vez que siento esa sensación de "Soy feliz por venir aquí".

Unos minutos después, veo como un escenario que era ocupado por un grupo de chicas, ahora es ocupado por un joven como la naturaleza.

-**Esta canción es para que mi nueva amiga me conozca aun mejor**- dice mientras empieza a tocar su guitarra y chicas de un grupo empiezan a gritar cosas raras como "es Kuchi! que genial... lo amo!". una vez la canción termina, Kuchi baja del escenario y es rodeado, pero el manager rápidamente despista a la gente que los rodean.

Sonrió al tenerlo al frente de mi otra vez, aunque una sensación de ser observada me invade y noto que asi es, y me incomoda la situación de ser observada por tanta gente.

Aun así sonrió tan brillante como estrella**- y, que te ha parecido?-**

-**Genial, eres genial**- admito.

**-Eso me hace sentir alegre-** y me derrumbo al ver su cara avergonzada. -**sabes, desde que te vi, esta noche, estuve pensando que me gustaría que siguiéramos hablando-**

-**Oh... cl-claro!-** respondo mientras empiezo a arder, pero este calor siento que no proviene de mi ni de el, sino de alguien que nos esta observando. aun así la atmósfera que nos envuelve es como algodón de azúcar.

**-Me has parecido una persona muy linda, y bueno, no se como decirte esto, pero podrías pasarme tu celul..-**

-**Mikan**- escucho mientras la atmósfera cambia a una de destrucción. volteo y veo a Natsume con un gesto sobrado y enfadado**.-Ven aquí**- dice mientras toma mi mano y me jala a el.- **Kuchi, una sorpresa verte otra vez, aun así, me gustaría hablar mas contigo, pero debo irme y prepararme para...**- aun asi no termina la frase, ya que Kuchi no lo oía, nos habíamos alejado tan rápido que no pude decirle nada a Kuchi y me sentí fastidiosa al llegar a la parte trasera del salón, donde había una puerta hacia un patio con piscina.

-**Que rayos-** digo mientras me libero de su agarre.-

**-Fui por lo que es mio**- dijo sin mas.

-**Eres idiota?- **pregunto por su arrogancia sin limite- **no soy tuya, soy mía, y tu me dejaste en medio de la nada.-** digo enojada.

**-Conque eres de esas...-**

-**Que?- **pregunto aun mas enojada que antes.

**-Esas mujeres que solo decirle que están lindas, se derriten y se dejan domar**.- mis ojos brillan de furia y el esta claramente alterado.- **pero sabes que? no eres linda. El maquillaje no te queda y ese vestido aun menos, no tienes lo que una mujer debe tener aquí- **dice tocándose el pecho- **aun así, si quieres creer cuando te dicen que eres hermosa, pues hazlo, pero no es así... no eres femenina ni tienes el cuerpo.**

Mi cabeza duele y estoy realmente enojada, es que porque me a traído entonces?, quería dejarme en ridículo?, yo nunca lo llame, no me interesan los idol´s, el no es la excepción, pero porque duele esto?. ya me habían dicho que no soy femenina... mi mente vuela y se posa en Momo, la joven de quien Kokoro gusta, ella es femenina, tranquila, tímida y suave, en cambio yo... mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas y veo a Natsume mirarme con esos ojos que hasta esta noche pensé que eran cálidos.

**-Mi...-**dice mientras se acerca- yo, no quise decir eso... estaba enojado... yo no- dice mientras trata de tomar mi mano, aun así, mi mano se mueve sola mientras la otra tapa mis ojos, siento un hormigueo en la palma y se que la mejilla de Natsume sentirá lo mismo.- **Lo merezco, yo realmente lo sien...-**

-**Cállate, no debes disculparte- **digo mientras sigo tapando mis ojos y tragando mis lagrimas como si fueran espadas- **vete, déjame sola**- escucho la respiración de Natsume cerca de mi para ver su cara en frente de la mía, esos ojos cálidos, que hace instantes eran tan fríos, ahora son fuego, fuego que quema su interior no el mio, miro su mejilla ahora rosada en forma de mi mano y retrocedo para alejarlo de mi.-** Vete**.- vuelvo a decir mientras contengo las lagrimas. el me mira y toma un paso hacia mi, pero yo retrocedo lo mismo.- **Déjame sola! o es que no entiendes?.**

El sigue mirándome pero yo miro la piscina, trasparente, tanto como me siento ahora mismo. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de Natsume, me hace aflojar la cara y sentir como cada lagrima sale por su cuenta.

Pero al instante en que me relaje, siento una risa detrás de mi.

**-Conque esa era su relación**- escucho una voz femenina detrás de mi y volteo para ver a una pelirroja sonriendo.- **ya pensé que debía eliminarte**- dice, no lo comprendo**.- pero en cambio, te voy a dar una advertencia**- la veo acercarse a mi tranquilamente- **Natsume es mio y solo mio, no quiero a ninguna mosca volando a su alrededor**- y sin mas me empuja, dejándome caer a la piscina helada de posiblemente 10 metros de profundidad.

Trato de nadar, pero es imposible, nunca pude, siempre le tuve miedo, nunca aprendí a nadar. a través del agua veía a la joven reír, y mi cuerpo se desesperaba.

Porque? por quien?... porque por el?... trato de luchar pero es inútil, cada vez estoy mas profundo... Yô... que pasara con el?... Yô... Tobita... Naru... mi oxigeno se acaba, mientras aprieto mi pecho exigiendo algo de aire, pero empiezo a respirar agua.-** Yô... hermanito, siempre siempre te voy a amar- **pienso mientras mis ojos ya no pueden mantenerse abiertos, la ultima imagen que puedo recordar es a Yô durmiendo en su cama hace tan solo tres horas... mi angelito, te amo y siempre te protegeré.

**-Onee... Bienvenida a casa.- **escucho decir, pero es claro que es una despedida...

Natsume... sálvame.

**Nada que decir, al escribir el final de este capitulo llore con una tarada, soy sensible -.- muy sensible y pensar en la cara de Yô... waaaaaaaaaaah!**

**En fin... nada, en el próximo capitulo voy a pasar el facebook, ya que todavía no lo abrí, tengo el correo, pero no el facebook! D:**

**Rockylectores, les deseo un buen finde! y Gracias por leer, y aun muchas gracias por sus comentarios! los aprecio muchísimo! no saben cuanto me emociono... soy sentimental como Tsubasa T-T jajaja**

**Agradecimientos especiales a Neko2101998, cutii-chan y ariana0203 entre otras personas! /**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Soledad P:**


	9. Rockylocky 9

Mi frustración es absoluta, que acabo de hacer?... ella se veía mal con lo sucedido. No pude callarme, no pude guardar la ira que estaba conteniendo desde que la vi hablar con Kuchi...por que justo el? no solo eso, sino ver como el bastardo le cantaba una de sus estupidas canciones, mi mente se nublo y cuando regrese a ser yo mismo, allí estaba, en aquel lugar, en aquella situación... ella estaba enojada, y como no estarlo?

Trate pedirle perdón, pero fue imposible, estaba dolida, enojada con dios y con el mundo, eso quedo asentado cuando me abofeteo con aquella fuerza ancestral que saca de su pequeño cuerpo de mujer. No es la primera vez que me golpea, pero si es la primera vez que dolió mas que físicamente, me lo merecía tan o mas fuerte inclusive, aquellas palabras nunca debieron salir de mi boca, no porque no las sienta, por que es un hecho que lo que había dicho no era verdad, sino porque una mujer jamas debe recibir aquel maltrato.

Sus ojos cristalizados eran lo que mas dolía, mas que diez apuñaladas. Mi respiración se entre corta todo el pasillo hasta que puedo notar que estoy al frente de Ruka.

-Lo he arruinado-** digo mientras tomo las baquetas que Ruka me ofrece.**

-Con que?- **pregunta ingenuamente**.

No solo le explico todo con pelos y señales, sino que el comprendió al instante que mi mas gran error es dejarla sola en aquel lugar. Cierro los ojos y aprieto mis baquetas, cuando giro para volver escucho un grito agudo.

-Alguien... ayuda!- **grita una chica que viene corriendo por donde hace un instante había caminado yo mismo**.- una joven, cayo a la piscina y parece que...-** dice antes de romper en llanto.**

Miro a Ruka, ambos nos encontramos espantados... no puede... no debe ser ella...

Corro para aquel lugar y me encuentro a la piscina rodeada de gente hablando asustada, aterrada por lo sucedido. No solo olvido mi educación al pasar empujando a la gente que obstruye mi paso, sino que mi vaso medio vació ahora se encuentra medio lleno y mi cordura desborda por los extremos al ver aquella escena.

Una vez logro cruzar la gente, veo a una joven con un vestido rojo, aquel pelo castaño ondulado, sus ojos avellana ahora se encuentran rojizos y respira tanto como era humanamente posible, todo de ella estaba empapado.

Abro los ojos de asombro, mi cuerpo duele mas que nada. Ella se refriega los ojos y llora con fuerza mientras abraza a su húmedo salvador. La ira me invade, allí estaba Kuchi, abrazando a aquella joven que llora y tose agua. El acaricia su cabello y le dice que ahora todo estará bien.

La joven trata de ponerse en pie pero es en vano, cae al piso desmayada y todos gritan. De la nada veo a Hotaru empujando a todos y acercándose a Mikan. Kuchi la levanta y caminan hasta pasar justo por mi lado. Miro a la joven desmayada, ella se encuentra realmente pálida y tan solo mirarla un escalofrió recorre mi piel al recordar el ardor de mi mejilla y nuestra pelea. camino detrás de Kuchi y los sigo hasta pasar el salón y llegar al hotel dueño del espacio usado.

Hotaru nos dirige a su habitación donde Kuchi deja el cuerpo de Mikan. Yo sigo parado en la puerta impresionado, la miro y el fuego brota de mi, es mi culpa y nada mas que la mía.

Ruka interrumpe mis pensamientos y me pide que lo acompañe a la sala de control.

-Pues, yo también iré-** escucho detrás de nosotros**-

-Claro- **responde Ruka y yo no pongo objeción, ese maldito tipo ha salvado a Mikan. eso me enfurece, el la a protegido y yo la he tirado.**

Una vez en la sala, el joven de seguridad muestra el vídeo de la piscina. Lo primero que vemos es la discusión que tengo con Mikan, y Kuchi me observa meticulosamente. Después de aquella secuencia vemos a Mikan girar sorprendida y vemos una figura femenina, blanco/negro, ella se cerca y la empuja provocando aquella caída, Mikan patalea y trata de salvarse, pero no lo logra, se hunde. La figura no se distingue, la posición de la cámara no nos permite ver mas que los brazos de la figura, era mujer, sus uñas eran largas y sus manos eran pequeñas.

Los minutos pasan y Kuchi es el primero en entrar a la habitación de Hotaru, no obstante sale después de cinco minutos. Ruka es el siguiente y mas tarde soy el ultimo en entrar. Miro la mesada para ver dos notas, una de Kuchi y otra de Ruka.

-"Espero que te mejores, apenas despiertes puedes enviarme un mensaje a 0800-***-****"-** leo en voz alta-**... BASTARDO!.

Tomo la nota de Ruka y veo un plano de las habitaciones, Ruka ha dejado las pertenencias de Mikan en la habitación compartida entre el y yo, que queda a tan solo dos puertas de aquí, coloco ambos mensajes en su anterior posición y pongo la tarjeta electrónica de Ruka de nuestra habitación y me acerco a la joven inconsciente en la cama. La observo, ella no se encuentra tan pálida como hace un instante, también se encuentra seca. Me inclino y beso su frente, la miro y siento temblar mi mundo, es que... como he podido sentir esto por una joven que realmente no conozco? porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, su sonrisa, su cara enojada, todo es un recuerdo... que me atropella cada vez que me tranquilizo. La miro y acaricio su mejilla, veo su pecho subir y bajar por la respiración. Me acerco y apoyo mis labios sobre los suyos, esa sensación cálida me hacer enloquecer, siento como si en cualquier momento fuera a despertar, como en los cuentos donde el príncipe besa a la doncella y esta despierta de su largo sueño, pero no solo no despierta sino que me recuerda que soy mas bien un ogro que no puede contener sus emociones y la he dañado.

Soy interrumpido por un leve golpe a la puerta, maldigo y me acerco.

-Natsu...- **dice una joven castaña con los ojos café.**

-Luna- **respondo mientras salgo y cierro la puerta tras de mi**.

-He oído que estas aquí por una joven que se accidento... es que tu tienes algo que ver con ella?- **pregunta interesada.**

La miro y recuerdo la figura de la mujer, podría ser cualquier mujer en la fiesta... inclusive ella.

-Pues no...- **respondo mientras me apoyo en la pared al lado de la puerta fingiendo falta de importancia- **no me gustan la chiquillas.

-Entonces... no fue por ella por la joven que me has dejado jugando sola, la anterior semana?- **pregunta algo sorprendida.**

-Claro que no...-** respondo, pero debo dejarla fuera de juego, debo hacer que no pregunte nada mas, entonces debo decir algo que no deseo-** ella no es nada, es solo una apuesta que debo ganar.

-Apuesta?

-En efecto, la debo dejar rendida a mis pies, pero no es fácil.

-No es todo fácil para Natsume?-** se burla.**

-No es fácil, por el hecho que no es mi tipo, es todo lo contrario a un prototipo mujer deseaba.

Veo a Luna reír y eso me tranquiliza, la he logrado despistar, pero un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo. La paz antes de una ventisca

**Hola rockylectores! como va?**

**He aquí! les traigo el new new new capitulo de RyLy y espero que se a de su agrado agradable (?**

**estuve de vacas y la verdad que mi pc estaba a varios metros de mi, les pido disculpitas y les juro que no pasara una semana que no suba un cap de Ryly!**

**soledad P:**


	10. Rockylocky 10

**Cap. 10: Sorpresas que matan.**

-Mikan...- **dice el joven apoyado al lado de la puerta-**

-Idol-idiota- **digo mientras trato de conservar la calma, lo observo mientras miro a la joven allí parada. Mi cuerpo tiembla por lo sucedido en la piscina, pero también por lo aquí escuchado, "apuesta".**

Ignoro al joven y salgo de la habitación que al parecer era de Hotaru, camino dándole la espalda a Natsume, no deseo que vea mi actual expresión. Entro la puerta de la habitación con la tarjeta eléctrica que Ruka me ha dejado y la cierro tras entrar. Me apoyo sobre la puerta, mis piernas apenas pueden mantenerse. No veo mi cartera así que volteo el papel del mapa dibujado a mano que me dejo Ruka.

"La cartera se encontrara en la habitación de entretenimiento- La puerta de la derecha", leo en voz alta a la vez que me dirijo a aquel salón. Escucho un ruido en la puerta y tomo el picaporte de la sala donde Ruka dejo mi cartera, siento una mano en mi brazo y giro para enfrentarme al problema.

-Lo que escuchaste no es cierto... te lo puedo explicar- dice Natsume-

-No expliques nada, déjame en paz, de lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora. Deja de seguirme, no soy una apuesta.

-Lo sé, pero no es lo que parece, todo lo que dije esta noche es verdad pero...-

-Déjame- **le digo soltando su agarre y entrando a la sala. No quiero, no quiero escucharlo decir más mentiras, tapo mis oídos mientras me muerdo fuerte los labios.**

Tomo mis pertenencias y busco la manera para evadir encontrarme con Natsume. Lagrimas acarician mis mejillas y es lo único cálido de la habitación. Me aseguro de cerrar con seguro aquella puerta que nos divide.

Una vez paso lo sucedido, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos...sin más, cuando quise darme cuenta estaba a punto de morir pero después de sentir un gentil sentimiento envolviendo mi interior a través de un sueño donde sentí la calidez de sus labios, mis ojos se abrieron y sentí la suave voz de Natsume detrás de aquella puerta. Mis pies lograron sostener mi cuerpo y abalanzarme a la puerta, solo para escuchar que no era más que una simple "apuesta", vaya idiota! claro que era una apuesta! eso explica la desesperación del idiota de Natsume y sus continuos coqueteos.

-Mikan...- escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

-H-Hotaru?- **digo angustiada mientras apoyo mi oído en la puerta.**

-Estas bien? No sé qué es lo que ha sucedido pero... pensé que necesitarías agua.- me dice.

Abro la puerta y la dejo entrar con rapidez, no quería ver si detrás de ella había alguien, no me importaba en absoluto

-Gracias, es solo que estoy cansada, nada más.

-Ese cansancio está relacionado con Natsume, lo se... pareces un libro abierto- **me sonrojo y trato de no mirarla- lo **comprendo... si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa, no son horas para alguien tan distraída y realmente hidratada como tu ande caminando por esos rumbos oscuros.

Me rio por su broma en doble sentido… "hidratada". Ella apenas me conoce, pero siento una conexión que me sorprende, no sabe nada, pero al mirarme me descifra.

-Gracias.- **digo mientras me alejo y escucho un "Vamos afuera, nadie nos interrumpirá."**

Después de allí, no volví a ver a los miembros RockyLocky, fueron semanas que no se si pretendía atesorar o dejarlas en el olvido. Aquella noche solo corrí a mi habitación y dormí abrazada a mi almohada, como si solo hubiera sido un sueño. El tiempo paso y extremadamente Yô no pregunto sobre ellos.

Una vez al día me llegaron llamadas de aquel chico llamado Kuchi, quien me anima y me hace sentir única a mi manera. La única persona con la que mantuve contacto de RockyLocky fue con Hotaru, en este tiempo se convirtió en una confidente.

Los meses pasan, pero ese vacío que antes no existía, ahora se encuentra completamente lleno de nada. Tobita se fue a Paris junto con Sumire, gracias a su beca gastronómica, Narumi está en el ahora nuevo internado-reformatorio Alice, y lo único que me queda son las fotos de las vacaciones junto con Yô, Serena y Narumi. También las charlas semanales con Hotaru y Kuchi.

Pero de alguna manera extraño esa adrenalina que solo RockyLocky me proporciono por pocas semanas. Porque algo que antes me daba lo mismo, ahora duele como si me hubieran atravesado al medio?. Mi sonrisa se dibuja en la cara al ver que tengo una llamada de mi padre.

-Hola- digo con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Mi-chan!- **responde del otro lado**.- Mi-chan?

-Te extraño**- digo angustiada, nunca sueño actuar así, pero…**

-Entonces… tengo…- **trata decir mientras escucho una risa detrás de él-** Te tengo una noticia...

Trato de pensar que es, pero no tengo fuerza para usar la cabeza- Que es papi?

-Veras, ya sabes... yo... te acuerdas cuando la ultima vez me dijiste que debía volver a vivir mi vida? bien, bueno... me voy a casar- **dice rápidamente. No puedo hablar, no sé qué decir, estoy feliz por mi padre, el es un gran hombre y yo... lo apoyare en todo lo que pueda-** Mi... Estas?

-S-si! es solo que me sorprendiste papa! felicidades!- **respondo casi de inmediato.**

-Bien, entonces... queda un mes...

-QUE? papa! porque no rayos me avisaste antes!

-Es que tenía miedo a tu respuesta! hija, es importante para mí que tú la aceptes, y por eso tenía miedo-** no digo nada, no estoy enojada sino impactada**- pero hija, yo te quiero aquí! conmigo, eres todo lo que tengo y no seré feliz si no estás aquí y nos aceptas.

-Yo... los acepto padre, si ella te hace feliz, yo soy feliz.

-Sabía que entenderías, hija... Te amo más que nada en el mundo-

-y yo papa-

-bien, entonces. Ten enviare los boletos para que vengas aquí con Yô, Hannah es alguien a quien vas a amar, lo sé.

-Papa, esto no es tan rápido? es decir, no la situación, sino el contexto del poco tiempo que tengo para prepararme-

-No te preocupes, tu naciste preparada, siendo una experta en entendimiento sobre tus padres- **dice con algo de tristeza en su voz-**

-Papa! para, me vas a a hacer llorar!- **digo mientras sostengo con fuerza el teléfono.**

Después de la charla que se alargo a mas de una hora y media, asimile lo sucedido, papa se casara y en un mes iré a Inglaterra... esto está pasando?

Sin darme cuenta, el mes paso volando, ya era el día, estaba en el aeropuerto con Yô sujetado de mi mano. El viaje no fue tan duro como espere, pero una vez abajo del avión, mis emociones brotaron al ver a Yô corriendo con los brazos abiertos mientras mi padre lo alzaba y se unían en un emotivo abrazo.

-Qué esperas?- **dice mi padre mientras espera a que me una en el abrazo en vez de llorar en la puerta del aeropuerto ingles.**

No me di cuenta de cuánto lo extrañaba hasta que me hallaba llorando en su hombro mientras Yô nos abrazaba a ambos.

Mi padre nos subió a su auto de colección antiguo y en un dos por tres ya estábamos en la nueva residencia de mi padre.

-Ella es Hannah- **dice mi padre mientras nos presenta a una mujer rubia con piel de porcelana. Abro mis ojos con sorpresa, ella me resulta familiar.**

La mujer se acerca y me abraza con fuerza, me sonrojo y sonrió, ella se ve gentil y a la misma vez sé que es causante de la alegría de mi padre.

-Tú debes ser Yô, que guapo, como tu hermana- **dice la mujer mientras se agacha y besa la frente de Yô. Sonrió al escuchar su acento profundo.**

El día pasa volando y pude conocer mi futura madrastra. esa sensación de incomodidad de un principio se convirtió en comodidad y ahora puedo sentirme tranquila de que mi padre le ira bien, confió en el.

-Sabes?- **dice Hannah mientras me sirve un te**.- mi hijo debe estar por llegar, el tiene cuatro años más que tu, espero que se lleven bien, es decir, confió que sea así, ya que ambos son nuestros pilares de arena.

**Mi padre entra a la enorme sala y dice**- Ya llegaron mi vida!

La mujer da un gritito en ingles y sale de la sala al escuchar un "madre, hemos vuelto"

Mi padre me coma la mano y me besa la frente, mientras estamos saliendo la sala para poder conocer al hijo de Hannah, miro atrás para ver a Yô dormir en el sillón, el si está agotado por el viaje.

Paso tras paso, siento mi estomago doler, tengo nervios de conocer a mi futuro hermanastro, pero una vez llegue a la sala… el nerviosismo se convirtió en angustia.

-Mikan, el es mi hijo- **dice mientras señala al rubio del grupo**- Ruka.

**Hola Rockylectores! Aquí merito les traigo el new new new chapter deee RyLy!**

**La verdad, esta era la sorpresa de Mikan…pueden imaginarse ser hermanastras/os del muy lindo y tierno Ruka-pyon?**

**En fin, aun hay una sorpresa pero por ahora… hasta aquí termino este capitulo de RyLy y esperen la proxima bomba!**

**Los quiero MUCHO! Gracias por sus apoyos sinceros!**

**SOLEDAD P:**


End file.
